Amethyst Blossom
by liliac gurl
Summary: Well i decided it was time i should try my hand at one shots, so here it is a collection of one shots, Raven pairings mostly, i'm open to plot ideas so don't hesitate to send me them ... Some are tragic, you have been warned..
1. The Cost of Losing Control

**Well Hello, I decided to start a new side project to help with my creative flows and because my last 'project was a success'. So here you go a series of one shots just for you guys out there. It will have a variety of pairings all with Raven though maybe a little of others but mainly Raven. I hope I do well :D**

_Disclaimer- Nope don't own them or there would be a series 6_

_Pairing- Rabin and Raven_

**The Cost to Lose Control**

She sat on the roof, bathed in the pearly glow of the moon, her mid length hair swaying in the near non existent wind, her brilliant amethyst eyes closed as she repeated the words that kept her powers at bay, that is until she called upon them. Robin often came to the roof at moonrise, which coincidently was the time Raven chose for her meditation, she had decided on this time due to the fact that she hardly spent time with her friends, so this way she would have time for them, she would also rise for sunrise, how she loved watching the state of the sky change.

Robin would come up to the roof every night, not for the skies view, but for another view, he hoped that one day he would find the courage to confront her, he would hide behind a vent and simply watch, but tonight was different to other nights the nights sky was clear, and it made Raven resemble a goddess, and a sudden fire of courage rose into heart and he stepped from his hiding place and coughed rather loudly.

She turned her gaze towards him a slight look of interest in her eyes, when their eyes met Robin's newfound courage vanished.

"Robin..?"

"Ermm …Yeah ..Hi." he cursed himself in his head _'Yeah real smooth boy blunder'_

"Calm down, your emotions are going crazy." The purple haired sorceress told him touching down on the ground; she walked over to the nervous boy and set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Rae, guess I'm not as good as controlling myself as you."

"That would be meditating" she stated simply

"Could you teach me?" he asked, she looked at him funny, but then seeing the determined look on his face agreed. She instructed him into the cross legged position then sat opposite him.

"Relax, your so tense." She could help but peek at his well defined muscles, yes it was true she harboured a crush on her leader, but didn't dare confront him about it, she feared she would be rejected.

" Its hard" He wined she chuckled at his childish antics, he stared into her precious gem like eyes loving the sound of her melodic laughter.

"Raven, I know this is completely out of the blue, but, do you ever want to feel emotion?" He watched as her eyes opened slightly as she contemplated the idea.

"I do feel emotion but I lack the right to express them fully, I can express them to a half way point, but if I could choose there's nothing I would like more than to loose control, but of course that would destroy the planet." She told him a slight sad tone in her voice.

"Half ways enough for me!" He told her honestly, she gave him a questioning look.

"Raven I have been coming up here every night for the last 3 month's and only in the last month I have realized why." He paused

"Why…?" She urged him not letting hope creep into her voice.

" Well…I think that I…I ..Love you" She had a look of pure shock on her face, Robin took this as rejection and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I….." But before he could continue she walked up to his and captured him in a chaste kiss.

"Don't you dare ,Richard Grayson , ever take it back or apologize… I love you too" Unfortunately their passionate moment was interrupted by the alarm.

!X!

They arrived down town were Slade was launching his worst attack on the city yet, millions upon millions of Slade bots, attacked innocent civilians, not injuring them, but knocking them dead, Slade himself watched over the attack himself.

"TITANS GO" Was Robin's immediate order as they arrived on the scene, each titan took off in different directions, Robin headed for the head honcho himself ,Slade.

!X!

The titans fought valiantly, but alas they were not destined to be victorious, the valiant alien princess had been the first to go down, she had been fired into a ally thankfully out of harms way and hopefully only unconscious, the next to go was the determined changeling, he had been fired into a wall, he had been injured, but hopefully nothing too bad, by looks of it he had a broken wrist and a collection of small cuts, the next to fall was the heroic Cyborg whom had been shot down whilst pushing his little sister out of harms way, Raven wished he hadn't done so, she didn't wish to be the downfall of her friends, she moved him out of harms way along with the limp body of the small green boy, Raven herself was seriously injured, even more so than Beastboy, she was walking on a broken leg, most of her porcelain skin was masked in crimson this also covered the collection of bruises, and her lung was quickly filling with liquid, soon she would drown in her own body fluids, but still she refused to be knocked down. But she was not prepared for what happened next, Robin was threw to the floor by Slade, when he landed he spluttered blood this was not a good sign, the empath knelt down beside the dying boy, she surrounded her hands in blue to heal him, Slade fled.

"No.. I know how it works, you take my injuries, and I won't let you die." He told her defiantly.

"Robin, they need you to survive let one of us survive please." She begged.

"What are you talking about… One of us?"

"Robin… I'm dying, let me have my last wish and save my friends lives."

"But… But…"

"Please.." The plead barely left her lips she was loosing all strength quickly. He didn't reply and she healed him back to perfect health, she then fell down.

"Raven…" He knelt beside her

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, but I'm finally able to do it…loose control without consequence, it feels amazing, please carry my last messages, tell Star she was the sister I never had and no matter how much I denied it I loved having doing the hanging out I love her, tell Bb he was always funny, I'm sorry I never laughed I feared I would laugh too much and destroy everything, he was my little brother I love him, And tell Cyborg he was my big brother always made me feel like I belonged and I'm sorry I wont be able to help him upgrade the t-car like we said we were going to do I love him…and.. and _cough _Robin my true love, I'm sorry we never had time, so much I wish we could have done and said I ….. Love …You"

"And I love you." With that she smiled her eyes closed and she fell limply to the ground. He Screamed out in despair, and cried for the first time in years. When he decided he better leave he carried his dead angel to the t-car placing her in the passenger seat, the rest of his friends in the back, now he would carry out Raven's last wish and make sure their friends live, for she gave her life for them…. For him.

**So good, bad what do you think, hope you enjoyed, quite sad but ooh well.**

**The little review buttons really nice give it a click.**

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**:D**


	2. Out Of Our Control

**Well Yeah ….Not much to say…On with the chapter… Oh and I do hope for **

**More feed back on this chapter**

_Disclaimer- You should all know by now that no one on this site actually own TT._

_Pairing – Raven Malchior_

**Out of our control**

She sat at the front of the tower were she had fled, a tiny cascade of tears flowed down her face, why did he have to return, and now of all times. She sat on the rock furthest from the tower, she wore a long black dress that hugged her figure perfectly, the dress itself was rather simple it was black with flecks of purple every so often, it reached mid shin and was sleeveless, her only warmth came from the small violet sash she clung around her shoulders, she had removed the black high heels shortly after reaching the rock she was now perched on.

She sat letting the sea wash away her sorrow, here she was in peace, this peace of course was short lived.

"Raven…" his English voice called softly, he had come dressed for the party, he wore a black tux with a red shirt, and he no longer looked like the wizard he had disguised himself as all those months back, his hair was black with a sort of red tint to, his eyes were the brightest green she'd ever seen, they sparkled with the moonlight like the sea in front of her.

"What do you want Malchior?" she asked with a tired tone, he could tell from her voice that she was desperately trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Raven, you need not hide your tears from me, they are the reason of my return." The dragoon explained stepping closer to the crying half demon. When she didn't reply he elaborated.

"The time in the book after you re-bound me to the book I was so angry, sad ...so lost, at first I thought I was angry at you for re-capturing me, I thought I was sad because I had been so close to freedom , I thought I felt lost because I was so sure I was to be freed." She spared him a glance then turned away from him again, more tears filling her eyes. He then continued.

"I soon realized I was wrong, I was angry at myself for betraying you, I was sad because I had destroyed all trust you had in me, I felt lost because I no longer had you to lead me, I truly do care for you." He yet again took another step towards the girl.

"You broke my heart, you do realize that." The shivering girl whispered, still avoiding his inhuman orbs.

"Yes I do, it's the worst regret of my life, you are the goddess of my heart, I lo…." He was interrupted.

"Why did you do it Malchior, why …I was so torn up, it hurt so much?" She sobbed, no longer able to keep her tears under control; she spun round to face the guilty dragon.

"I was so desperate Raven…think about how you'd feel I'd been trapped in the same domain for thousands of years, I was so desperate, I wanted nothing more than to be free, I thought it was essentially to get out of the book but when I was thinking I realized it was so I could be free with you." he explained looking into her tearful eyes with his own pleading ones.

"I want to trust you so much, but what if you were lying to me, I don't think I could survive heart brake again." these words caused Malchior's eyes to excrete a single tear that rolled gracefully down his pale cheek. That's when realization hit her, she did trust him, not only that but she returned his feelings. By this time he was right behind her, so close she could feel the heat from his body. Suddenly she spun round and embraced him, her teary eyes buried into his shirt; he slid a comforting arm around her waist

"I don't want to trust you; I don't want to feel this way." She sobbed; he comfortingly stroked her lilac locks.

"Shhh… sweet Raven some things are just out of our control." He then bent down and took a sweet kiss from her lips, she gladly responded, both their dreams turned to reality on contact.

**Well yeah…quite short and sweet... but what do you think? Reviews are ****MORE ****than welcome :D**

**This Chapter Is dedicated to ****DarkGirlRavenGrayson14… My only reviewer for the last chapter :D You rock**

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**:D**


	3. Crazy in love

**Yes another one shot from me ….I'm over my little confidence issue now XD so this story shall continue as before.**

**This chapter is for everyone who kept faith in me ******

**Disclaimer – yep don't own them ….**

**This story was heavily influenced by Jimmy eat worlds song may angels bring you in and partly desert song by my chemical romance …good listens.**

_**Italics – memories**_

**I WARN YOU ALL OF DEATH AND TRAGEDY**

**Crazy in love.**

It was just another mission, it was supposed to go smoothly as always but it didn't, she valiantly got in the way of the gun wielding thieves, he knew it should have been him, he would have survived, his blood allowed him that much but her, she was strong, but she like the rest could not withstand three consecutive bullets to the skull.

He was selfish with the corpse in his arms, he allowed no one near her as she died, he was the one who attempted to heal her, going against the laws of his magic, when he realized she was going to die he whispered into her ear, to hold on, to stay with him, words said in vain, he should have known, her family behind him mourning into each others arms, with her last gasping breathe she told him the one thing that broke him completely.

_His black bangs touched her forehead as he leaned into to hear her final words. She sputtered a few more mouthfuls of blood before using the last of her strength to embrace him, sure they'd embraced and even kissed before but what she did next was completely new._

'_I …I love you, I'm sorry." With that her body fell limp into his arms, and for the first time in 6 thousand years he shed tears, his chest tightened as painful sobs emitted from his form the accompanying remained ignorant as his world fell apart, after all she was the only reason they pretended to like him, make him fit in whilst she was there._

He realized how much he had to thank her for she allowed him shelter, a façade of happiness from her friends, she showed him the happiest time in his life and eventually brought him to where he now resided, a asylum, his only visit being from the naïve alien once a month, all for the memory of her lost friend.

He found himself an emotional tornado, the only emotion he allowed himself was anger; he had to be kept in a straight jacket for fear of harming himself or those around him, he knew he should stay strong for her, keep sane, but he found no reason for sanity without her, there was no one left, no one to fight for.

Perhaps she'd meet some of his friends from his time, he begged the angels show her how to lead a happy life in the kingdom in the sky, he knew a person like her could never reside in hell. He shouldn't have lost it, never, he allowed himself tears when alone and they fell through his screams.

_A crowd gathered where the black haired boy sobbed into a mixture of lilac and crimson locks, blood covered his face, his hand, his everywhere, she was all over him, the lifeless form of her murderer lay metres away, the crying boy had done it, no question about that, he finally noticed the crowd and began to shout._

"_Well did you come to stare or wash away the blood." It was a awful thing to say, but he thought if they could feel a molecules worth of pain that he did perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, some of the woman in the crowd cried for his loss, all seemed rather genuine in their feeling of mourn and pity, the titans still remained behind him, tears for their fallen comrade still redden their pale cheeks._

Life without her was unbearable, unthinkable, and unfair, he'd lost everything when he lost her EVERYTHING, he often thought about a life if she'd survived, they could have dated, got married, had children had a life away from the titans, he'd often tried to take her away from the titans but she always refused.

She loved him, the feeling was mutual always had been.

_He'd barely been allowed to the funeral, the asylum allowed him that one privilege, whether it was to see his reaction to the one thing that took his sanity, a experiment of sorts, he didn't care, as long as he got to see her one last time, allow himself to be graced by her presence. He was followed as he walked up to her final bed, the goon in glasses behind him watching his actions closely, he cried freely ,for the first and last time for the doctors to see. She looked angel like, she looked asleep, like he could just lay next to her like he had many times before and she'd wake to his arms around her like a protection barrier. He took her hand one last time and kissed her cheek, he whispered for the last time into her ear, 'Sleep well sweet Raven, know that I love you too' the doctor obviously hearing this wrote it down, he placed a simple gold ring on her delicate finger and left._

He often sat in the dark alone, he ate only to survive although it came to his mind maybe it was time to stop, maybe they could be reunited. When reunited he'd no longer sing the songs she'd shown him alone, he wouldn't have to talk to himself about literature she introduced him to and most importantly he wouldn't have to be alone, it wasn't that he was lonely, after all being alone an lonely are two completely different things, he simply yearned for his other half.

**Well yeah, quite depressing, next time I think I'm gunna try a happy one without any character deaths ….if that's what you want, review and tell me ******** No guarantees other wise **

**I cut it rather abruptly so that I can leave it to your imagination what happened next. In case you haven't guessed 'he' is Malchior and 'She' is Raven, I thought it'd add to the mood if no names where mentioned.**

**LynetteRowan – I glad you like them ******** its good to hear that from you, I love your stories XD**

**Painted Angel wings – Glad you like them …I don't know whether to stop writing sad stories hmmm…**

**Tokyo Blue – Thank you… you helped me very much so to continue XD I'm glad you like them.**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – A nice psychotic side of Mal here no :p I like looking at alternate sides of people …its fun :)**


	4. Together No Matter What

**Yes I know I really should be writing the next chapter for 'Who am I now?" but I'm stuck and I think it has something to do with this idea in my head so I decided to put It on paper to relieve myself ******** enjoy and hopefully I'll be back on my usual train of thoughts.**

**For NinjaBunnyOverlord - Get Well Soon ******** Hope you enjoy ******

**Together No Matter What.**

They sat opposite each other as they usually did, she wore clad white as was usual these days and he in clad black as he always did when visiting her a pair of large glasses covering his identity, they sat silently for the first few minutes before he began to chuckle softly to himself.

"And what may I ask is so funny." She snapped, he simply shook his head and turned the question on her.

"How have you been..?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Fine, I've behaved well." He nodded slightly at her reply in affirmation, "what about you… How've you been?" the question wasn't in mock but in genuine concern.

"I'm great… I have the plans.."

"They have the building on surveillance you know, I think they've actually caught on that you'd visit." He took her small hands in his and kissed them.

"Don't worry, after tonight we won't have to worry about a thing." He slipped a small slip of paper into her palm.

"I'm not sure if this is right, I mean I already feel terrible."

"It is right; chuckles just over reacted who thought he'd actually think you'd been brain washed. But no the only thing wrong is you being locked up in this place." She gave him one of those rare smiles and tightened her grip on him; a slight tear fell down her features, his hand instantly raised to wipe it away.

"I promise that everything will be different, No black or white only grey. We'll get away from this town, maybe even this country. But one things for sure we'll be together no matter what." He whispered a reassuring smile raced his features.

"You promise you'll kick the habit then?"

"I'll do more than kick it sunshine, I'll set it on fire." She couldn't help but smile at this and his smile widened on the sight of hers, as usual their ten minutes where over just as they go into the mood for conversation. A gun was tapped on the lilac haired girls shoulder and a deep voice told her it was time to go a doctor beside the man, she rose from her seat and kissed him on the cheek whilst in an embrace. No words spoken but each of them knew the other loved them dearly. She left as did he both through opposite doors widening the space between them, he walked through all of security without a glitch, until he reached the exit of Jump cities asylum there a hand gripped on to his shoulder and he knew he was caught, no amount of struggling would prevent it, he hadn't come prepared, his assortment of X's at home, there was no use avoiding the inevitable as his alter ego led him back indoor's to where he would be questioned by the boy wonder and no doubt physically abused until he caved and gave the boy the answers that he required. But he knew he'd keep his promise

They would be together, just not in the way they'd planned.

**Yep rather short, I do have to practice writing shorter due to a assignment I've been given from school, but hey that doesn't matter… Did you enjoy it, please do review and tell ******

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – Surprise! Hope you liked it, its just a small token of my appreciation for all the pictures and review's you've done for me. Do get well soon my friend.**

**LynetteRowan – Hope this ones a bit happier for your tastes, I don't think there's anything sad or depressing in there ******** thanks for reviewing.**

**Review my little dopple gangers (not that I know what it means but Eh)**

**Until next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	5. Meme

Tis a meme sort of thing, take it and spread your fandom with the music XD

**Tis a meme sort of thing, take it and spread your fandom with the music XD **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._ _  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**I choose Mal/Rae**

**1 She Had The World – Panic At The Disco**

"You don't realize do you ?" She turned to stare at him.

"Is this some ploy to get me to stay?" He shook his head vigorously his bands swaying.

"You captivate me in a way that you own my world." She continued to stare at him with a pleased glint in her eye.

"You never seem to see me, you always go back, and you never stay!"

"I always come back here with you, every evening."

"That's not enough, since that day at the carnival, I can't be without you. Don't you get it." She continued to stare.

**2 Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds To Mars**

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" the dragon asked with one of his charming smiles.

"You know dam well what, this seeing you. I've became a liar." He chuckled from across the table.

"You have to admit though love you are one hell of a beautiful lie, and face it you're not hurting them? This is our little secret." She nodded, as much as she hated it she trusted him, he poured them a drink and they finished their meal that he'd prepared.

When she returned to the tower she knew there would be questions asked, there always where, and as always she would lie.

**3 My Paper Heart – All American Rejects**

She stood way ahead of him as he hurriedly caught up with her.

"What's the matter love?" she turned from her position to look at him.

"It was exactly a year ago that we met for the first time." One simple sentence changed his composure completely, he watched her helplessly, but as soon as the first tear fell he ran to her and took her within his strong embrace.

"Please promise me you won't play me around again?" he couldn't find his voice to reply but merely nodded where his head was burrowed into the crook of her neck, they stood like this forever despite the stares of passers by.

**4 Another One Bites The Dust – Queen**

Bang, thump thump thump….

Raven hadn't realised how protective he was until that bank robber had shot at her, it had shocked her, hell she didn't even know he was there until he had knocked all of the criminals to the ground, one by one, no one getting in his way. It was true that she was the same towards him. Malchior walked back over to her, looking her over completely for any damage and god help anyone who dare harm what was his.

5 **Worst Case Scenario – The Hoosiers**

He chuckled form where he watched, the sorceress turned to him and glared.

"What are you laughing at?" he stared at her face as it contorted with anger.

"Bad day?" her face dropped, and she nodded.

"You've just got to look past the worst of it all love and all will be okay." She smiled and embraced him.

"I'm guessing that traffic light has you doing extra training?" She nodded and he chuckled more, how easy he read her.

**6 Faint – Linkin Park**

"WILL YOU AT LEAST LOOK AT ME?" Raven screamed stalking behind the one responsible for her lack of control. He stopped as did she, but still didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing his face.

"Are you even listening to me?" she'd stopped shouting but her voice was still loud and tough.

"I'm always listening." With that he turned to watch her, she stared at him and all the venomous remarks and death threats died on her tongue, which was soon being used for something besides shouting.

**7 Forgetting You – Elliot Minor**

"Why?"

"if I had my choice it would never happen this way"

"Then why let it?"

"I have to." He growled with frustration

"So your just going to let everything we have go, all the things we've done for each other?" she shook her head, he was making this harder than it need be.

"I'll never forget you Malchior, you have done a lot for me. I'll always remember everyday we spent together and every kiss we shared. But I have to do this." He sighed in defeat, and ran up to where she stood and kissed her long and hard.

"And there is one more for you to remember."

**8 Total Eclipse Of The Heart – Meatloaf**

"You can't let something like this destroy this can you?" it was very rare for Raven to cry and right now she felt she could easily do so.

"How could you, he kissed you."

"Exactly he kissed me, not me kissing him, I told him I didn't feel that way about him. Oh Malchior please don't I need you." He looked her dead in her watery eyes and turned his head away.

"You can't say something so small is changing what your heart tells you?"

"No it hasn't changed, it's hurting, and it's been thrown back into the darkness where it resided before you." That set her off, the tears fell in large powerful streams.

"I will never let you go, I love you." With that she turned to walk away, but she was stopped by him.

"Do you mean it?" She nodded dumbly, and that's when she realized he was just as scared as her.

**9 Shut Up And Smile – Bowling For Soup**

They sat in a small ice cream parlour.

"One vanilla and a chocolate fudge cake please." He ordered as always.

"I'm sorry we're all out of chocolate." He shrugged and ordered a plain chocolate instead. He walked over to where his lovely Raven sat and placed the chocolate ice cream in front of her, she glared at it with such intensity that he wouldn't have been surprised if it had melted.

"I didn't want this flavour." He explained to her and she sat there with a pout.

"Oh come on love it's not the end of the world." But she didn't stop with the pout so he threw his arms around her.

"All we need is some ice cream and a hug." This set her off into giggles, the pout gone.

**10 I Fought The Law – Green Day**

"It won't work."  
"Oh it will I assure you love."

"It won't, you'll never win."

"Oh ye of little faith." And with that he entered the large office building, she waited outside for him and when he submerged he had the biggest frown on his face.

"And…" he huffed at her but answered none the less.

"The war won." He muttered, she grinned at him with a chuckle and took him by the arm and led him away.

**Yeah, you should have a go. **

**I'm not sure whether I like these, they're too rushed and vague, but ehhh enjoy.**

**Oh and the ideas are up to be used for longer stories but ask me first and give me credit, if you use them (Which I doubt will happen because of the lack of quality.)**

FtLouieLuver – glad you enjoyed it XD I'm trying to fit every pairing possible so any ideas are welcome. I'de gues you'd want a red/rae/rob or am I wrong lol

Mio Amore- glad you liked it, well the plot for last time is that Raven has been caught seeing red x and Robin has totally blown it out of propotion by saying shes been brain washed, and sent her to a asylum for the criminally insane. Red x visits her and in the visit wrote he has brought plans for her to escape so they can be together but on the way out he is caught and taken into the asylum, in the end he says that his promise that theyd be together would be kept even if it wasn't in the way they expected  hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
